Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a haptic feedback case for electronic equipment, and more particularly, to a haptic feedback case for electronic equipment interworking with a haptic generator including a film type actuator to provide haptic sensation in the case for electronic equipment.
With the rapid development of communication technologies and manufacturing technologies in mobile handsets, memory capacity or performance of a display device has been more swiftly developed than before, such that portable terminals can implement various multimedia functions such as moving picture viewing, MP3 playing, Internet, or the like, in addition to wireless communication functions.
In addition, the portable terminals are installed with a variety of online Internet games or embedded games that can be enjoyed by users regardless of place. Therefore, the portable terminals have mainly used a ‘touch screen’ as an input device that can provide an input from applications without a separate keyboard.
The touch screen provides an interface that enables a user to input commands or information to a terminal by touching the icons displayed on a screen using fingers, a stylus, a pen, or the like.
Therefore, when a user wants to speak to a person over the portable terminal, he/she touches the corresponding icons displayed on the touch screen of the display unit using a stylus pen or fingers, to press a telephone number key, a call key, or the like, thereby attempting to dial a call.
Most generally, the user touches a touch screen with his/her fingertips and moves his/her fingers on the touch screen to move a cursor displayed in a graphical environment. In addition, the user can operate the stylus in connection with the touch screen by pressing a stylus tip on the touch screen and moving the stylus.
Background Art of the present invention is disclosed in the Korean Laid-Open Patent 10-2009-0020037 (Feb. 26, 2009) entitled “an apparatus and a method for controlling vibrations of a portable terminal”.
As described above, various effects can be provided to a user by providing not only an output of a speaker but also a haptic sensation, when a touch is made through a touch screen or various events in a game are generated.
In recent years, as the size and weight of the portable terminals are reduced, it is difficult to transfer more realistic feeling only by a vibration motor embedded in the portable terminal.
Further, the terminal that does not provide the haptic sensation according to various events cannot be provided with various effects.